One Bunny's Love
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The next Tale of the Bizarre, combines the team-up of PPGZ, MNG, and FLCL. Mother of one Bunny takes care of her daughter, Cy. But when Cy is kidnapped by a devious Haruko, what sort of deviltry is she planning to do to her? Can Bunny and her friends be able to find Bunny's daughter, before it's too late? Rated T.


In a small home, in the middle of a suburban city, a woman in a purple blouse and dress was cleaning up the dishes. She has long brown hair, done in a ponytail. She was calling to a small girl, watching TV. She was wearing an orange dress, and has huge purple eyes and light brown hair, done on a left pigtail.

"Cy, darling, it's almost 9. Time to go to bed."

Cy moaned, "Aw, Mama… This wuz de bezz part!"

She was watching WWE TV, as she was seeing Dean Ambrose battling Elias.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _This is written DURING Dean Ambrose's very long elbow injury._

The woman said to Cy, "I know what you're watching, but you got this recorded. Besides, all that wrestling goes straight to your head."

Cy said, "No, izz not!"

The woman said, "Whatever is the reason, there's no way my daughter is going to become a delinquent, much as this, uh, Dean Ambrose guy… I mean, sure he's beautiful and handsome, but he's got a mean side. You don't want to end up like him. He's loony."

Cy smiled, "I'm azz zane as the gurls in my class."

The woman said, "Well, that may be so… I'm surprised that you watch this show, and on Monday Nights…"

She turned off the TV and added, "But… _Monday Nights_ are _school nights_ , and you're not skipping school!"

Cy whined, "Awwwww…"

The woman said, "Now, get to the bathtub, and wash up. I'll be tucking you in, shortly."

"Okay." She walked off and went to take a bath, as the woman sighed. She then turned the TV back on, and watched the rest of the match.

 **XXXXX**

Later that night, she tucked Cy in her bed, as Cy was wearing her pink pajamas. She said, "Goodnight, Mama Bunny…"

Bunny smiled, "Goodnight, Cy. Pleasant dreams."

She turned the lights out, and then left Cy's room. Cy went to sleep, peacefully and quietly.

As she was sleeping, a figure was watching out the window, and let out a Cheshire grin. She quietly snuck by the window and opened it, slowly and quietly. She jumped into Cy's room, and then crept towards the small girl. Cy suddenly woke up and yawned, "Huh?"

The figure spoke in a quiet voice, "It's not too long, my dear…"

Cy asked the figure, "Who are you?"

The figure said, "Let's say that I'm a friend of your mother's…"

She held Cy and then left through the window, carrying her in her arms.

* * *

 _Submitted for your approval, Bunny Tokakushi, a loving mother of one, and a fan of pro wrestling. She cares deeply and soundly for her daughter, Cy. Tonight's tale tells about a mother's love for one child, and how she will fight it back. In a moment, Bunny will walk out of motherhood, and straight into a void where she will discover the cold truth. Because, Cy, the cute daughter of Bunny, has disappeared. And Bunny has opened the asylum to the floodgates, which we call… The " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #53:  
One Bunny's Love_**

* * *

The next morning, Bunny woke up from her bed, and yawned, "Mngh…"

She sat up and stepped out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and left her room, in her purple robe. She then called from the hallway, "Cy, it's 7! Time to wake up, dear!"

She heard nothing, and then whispered, "That little… I wonder why she is so quiet…"

She went to her room and said, "Come on, Cy, you've been in bed for far too long! It's time to wake up! Don't you know that you have school?"

She opened the door, and saw that Cy's bed is empty, with the covers strewn about. Bunny stepped in and said, "This isn't funny, Cy… Come out of there!"

She looked inside the closet, and saw only her clothes inside. She then shivered, as she panicked, "Cy? Come on, Cy, this is not funny! Come out!"

She called out, running around her room, "Cy? Where are you? CY!"

Bunny stopped and started to breathe heavily. She whimpered, "Cy? Where did you-?"

She shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She started to cry, as she ran to the phone. She cried, "She couldn't have run away. Cy's a good kid. She's always a good kid."

She dialed the number to the police, and said, "Hello? I'd like to report a missing child's report… Name? Cy Tokakushi… Yes…"

She gave the police the information, and then she hung up. She then dialed the number to another call: her friend.

"Bell? Bunny!" She sniffled, "Are you up? … … … Never mind that! I said, are you up?"

In another house, Bell, a woman in white hair, moaned, as she was on the phone, while in an all-white bed, "Mmngh… Bunny… Do you know what time it is?"

"I know… It's 7 in the morning… And it's about Cy…"

"Cy? Oh, that little girl? How is she?"

"Missing!"

Bell asked, "Huh? Missing?"

Bunny was feeling worried and scared, as she paced around the floor, "Look, I know it's hard to explain, but… I know Cy didn't run away, but… … …NO! It's not that! Look, she's obviously kidnapped! Call Bailey, and come over, if you can! Just…"

She winced and sobbed, as Bell called, "Eh? Bunny? BUNNY! Hey, Bunny? You alright?"

The phone hung up, as Bell moaned, covering herself in the covers, "If this is very important, I better come over, right away… She'll be happy to see me, but I think Bunny's overreacting…"

She went to get dressed and head over to Bunny's house.

* * *

One hour later, the police came and investigated the house. Bell and Bailey arrived and saw a very saddened Bunny. Bell asked, "Bunny, you okay?"

Bunny hugged Bell, and she started to cry. Bailey, a girl in an orange dress, said, "Come now, Bunny… You feel okay? This isn't like you…"

Bunny whimpered, "My daughter… She's gone missing…"

Bell hugged her and said, patting her back, "It's alright… There, there… Let it out…"

She continued, as Bailey asked the policeman, "Excuse me, I'm this woman's friend… Were there anything that was left behind by, well… anything? Or anyone?"

The policeman said, "Not sure, Miss, but we did find something in the bushes, near the girl's room. However, it's latched on tight, and it's stuck."

Bailey ran to the bushes and then examined it. She then dug into the bushes and then said, "Huh? It's a guitar…"

Bunny asked, "What sort of guitar is it?"

The guitar was red, and was lodged onto the branches of the bushes. Bailey lightly pulled it out and said, "Hang on… Ungh… I think I got it…"

Bailey pulled it out, as Bunny whispered, "Interesting…"

Bell asked, "Who does it belong to?"

Bailey looked around, and then found a small nameplate on the back of the guitar. It said " _This guitar is property of Haruko Haruhara_ ".

Bunny asked, "Who's that?"

Bell said, "It could be a clue… But who is this Haruko Haruhara?"

Bailey shrugged her shoulders and said, "Beats me…"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in an abandoned building, Cy was in a small cell, as she called, "Miss, lemme out! I should be in school!"

The woman was wearing a red sweater and white jeans, with her orange hair flowing down. She smiled, as she said, "Your Mommy isn't going to save you… Just know that you'd be in here, for a while. You have nowhere else to go, after this…"

Cy pleaded, "Miss! I mean it! Mama will be pwetty so to me!"

The woman smirked, "Aw, _does Cy-Cy misses her Mama_?"

Cy cried, "You're going to make me miz a day of skewl! I haf an attendance dat iz near pew-fec."

"Nearly perfect is right…"

She went closer, as she let out a mischievous grin. She said, as Cy was scared, "Am I going to have fun with you, you pint-size little kewpie…"

Cy was shaken, as she was scared by the woman's lecherous and devious grin on her face.

* * *

At the police station, Bunny stepped out, as Bell and Bailey waited for her. Bunny said, "Well, the police said that they're going to keep the guitar as evidence and a clue. But they are going to find this _Haruko Haruhara_ , and then ask her some questions."

Bell said, "You don't think _she_ took her."

Bailey replied, "Got me. Even if it was Haruhara, she would have a clear motive on why she took Cy."

Bunny sniffled, "I just want my daughter back…"

She hugged Bailey, as Bell said, "It's alright, Bunny. We'll get her back."

They walked together, as Bunny was crying. Bell said, "Still, what do you think happened, during the night? The window was somehow open, the person stole Cy, while she was sleeping… Couldn't Cy have called for help?"

Bunny said, "No. If she would, she'd run to me, and tell me what happened. She was once afraid of a bug she saw, out on her window. If so, she's the one who would call for me, whenever she's in danger. But she's not in danger… She's in extreme danger."

Bailey whispered, "Gosh."

Bunny shivered, "I don't know what to do. It's like… A guitar is one thing, but why not any hair particles?"

Bell said, "Well, the police will find the clues, and maybe they will locate the kidnapper. Who knows? She may call you at home, and she'll have prepared her address."

Bailey said, "She's right. Quit worrying. We have a clue, and to know this mystery Haruhara girl."

She then looked to the sky, "Of course… We're not sure who or what could be noticeable about this woman… but then again, we have no clue what her motive is…"

 **XXXXX**

That evening, in Bunny's house, she was sitting on the couch, feeling a bit worried. She heard the phone rang, and then she got up and answered it. She called, "Hello? Hello!"

It was a police officer, as he told her, "Miss Tokakushi, this is the police. We have got the name of the girl, Haruko Haruhara… However, only one match was found about her identity…"

Bunny cried, "I don't care! Tell me if she has my daughter!"

The officer said, "Calm down, ma'am. We have reports about her, kidnapping people, but her motives remained unclear. The only clue we know about her, aside from the guitar you gave us, was that she rides a Vespa. And she dons a red jacket, while riding it. If you see someone with a Vespa, and with a red jacket, you'll be able to find her. She _does_ hide in the shadows, or in disguise."

Bunny asked, "So, is this Haruko Haruhara dangerous?"

" _Very_ dangerous. Some of her victims she kidnapped have not returned. Either dead, missing, or lost somewhere in the city. If you are to locate this Haruko woman, use precaution. She may be armed and dangerous."

She nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. Thank you. I'll be careful…"

She put the phone down and said, "Thank goodness. So, if we find this Vespa, and this Haruko girl… we may have located Cy. But I wonder what she is doing to her, right now."

 **XXXXX**

Inside the abandoned building, Haruko was dressed in a white lab coat and apron, lightly covered in blood, as she was walking towards the entrance way. Cy was lying on the wall, feeling upset. She saw Haruko bringing in a body into the other room. Cy leaned to the bars, as the body was being rolled in. Haruko called, "Hey, you! No peeking!"

Cy gasped, "Who zat? Is she dead?"

Haruko's body was a girl with long brown hair, covered in a tarp. She then grinned, "It's… a… see-cah-ret…"

Cy roared, "WHAT ARE YOU-? YOU MEAN LADY!"

Haruko ignored her, as Cy was pleading for help. Haruko returned, after she calmed down, as she said, "Don't worry… I'm saving _you_ for later, nya… You'll understand, soon enough… Heh…"

She left, as Cy whispered, "Huh? Wut izz she talking about? Why does she haffa human body?"

Inside a small dark room, Haruko uncovered the girl, who is bounded by straps, and her mouth covered in tape. Haruko giggled, as she leaned to her, "You'll make a fine specimen…"

The girl winced in fear, as Haruko held up a small syringe. She went closer to the girl, as she closed her eyes and sobbed, pleading for help.

* * *

The next morning, Bunny was leaning by Cy's room, as it was empty and bare, with just her bed. Bunny sniffled, "Well, I did ask her to clean her room, before she goes… but… How can she clean it, if she's gone?"

She went to clean her room, and then said, "If I ever find out who this Haruko girl is, I'm going to land a Dirty Deeds on her head… She thinks she can kidnap my only daughter?"

She finished cleaning her room, as she sighed, "Good. When Cy is saved, she'll be happy to see her room clean, as it should be. Except…"

She leaned by the window that Haruko entered, and then felt the carpet. She whispered, "If she were to break in, there'd be a broken window… But how did she jimmy her way in? She didn't use a crowbar, metal pipe, or anything… This is one tricky thief… And to make matters worse, the window's locked, since it's pretty cold out."

Bunny sniffled, and then said, "Oh, how could she have disappeared? Was it because of what I said to her? Oh, Cy…"

She then noticed something from under the bed. She gasped, and then said, "Huh? What is this? I never noticed that…"

She reached under the bed and pulled it out. She gasped, as she examined it, "NO! This is…!"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Bunny, Bell, and Bailey took a bus to downtown, as Bell asked, "So, wait… What are you going on about?"

Bunny said, "This thing I found, under Cy's bed…"

Bell said, as she was annoyed, "Seriously? What good does a piece of chrome do?"

Bunny replied, "I recognized that shape, as it is simply a piece of a chrome red Gibson."

Bailey stated, "Chrome guitars?! But, they don't sell these type of guitars, anymore."

Bunny added, "No, they don't. But they _did_ have a factory that sells chrome-finish guitars…"

Bailey asked, "Huh? You mean the old Townsville Music Factory?"

Bunny replied, "Yes… I don't remember much, but… My mom and my aunts, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, once bought me a sleek flute. I wanted to play the flute in my Music Class, but the instrument was too strong to handle… Of course, they were also heavy and sturdy. I found a piece of a guitar, and learned that it was the same shape, as does Haruko's guitar she left behind. My guess is that she dropped it from her pockets… Possibly using the old factory, for salvage."

Bailey said, "But that was closed down, years ago… There's no way it can still stand."

Bunny kept walking, as Bell replied, "She knows what she's doing. But suppose someone tried to kidnap Cy, for something so horrible?"

Bailey said, "Even so… I cannot imagine what she'll do to her… I'm scared to witness it. If she dies, I'm going-."

Bunny yelled, "CY WILL LIVE! Please… Don't make this scary, as it seems!"

Bell responded, "Well, we can believe it, if it is true…"

Bailey stated, "…except that the music factory's the other way."

Bunny asked, "Huh?"

Bell said, as she groaned, "I'll find us a taxi… Do you know the address?"

 **XXXXX**

After getting on a taxi, they arrived from yards away, viewing the huge old factory. Bell whispered, "This place looks awfully scary… It's so decrepit."

Bunny led the way, as she was heading towards the entrance. Meanwhile, Haruko was viewing them from the window, as Bunny felt a chill from down her spine. Bailey asked, "Something wrong?"

Bunny said nothing, as she felt worried. She then said, "I don't know… It feels like a cold eye is watching over me…"

Bailey approached the front door and said, "Hmm… This must be the main entrance. You think we can get in?"

Bell punched the door, as it tipped down to the floor. She said, "It's old and abandoned, it's no wonder that it closed down… I wonder why…"

Bunny went in, and placed the door back up. She then said, "Doors should be closed, not open. What do you think this is, a barn?"

They walked quietly, as they were looking around the huge factory, looking for Cy, or possibly any signs of life. Bell and Bailey then separated, as Bell whispered, "We'll split up and search for any clues…"

Bunny said, "Okay. We'll meet each other, once we find anything…"

Bell replied, "Okay, good."

Bailey smiled, "Right. Let's go."

They split up, as Bailey went to another room, while Bell went down the hallway. Bunny headed to another room in the building, searching inside. All she found was a small room with a pile of clothes. She then said, as she was curious, "Huh… There's clothing here… But I don't see her dress…"

She left the doorway, and then descended to the other side of the factory.

Bell, meanwhile, was searching in the hallway, seeing the numerous empty pods. She then thought, "Strange… What is this? Pods? Is this like some sort of science experiment?"

The pods were faint and faded, as their glow was dimmed. She then saw a huge glow in a pod, as she rushed to pod. She then saw, as it was covered in a white frost. She then whispered, leaning to it, as she peered in front of it, and saw a figure inside. She rubbed the glass with her hand, and saw a female figure in short brown hair, in a neck-length, without any clothes on. She only viewed just the head, from inside. She gasped, as she said, "Is that-?"

She stepped back, and she was whispered, "What the heck is going on here?"

A shadowy figure appeared from behind Bell, as she was focused on the pod. Bell whimpered, "Bunny has to see this… I just… This is too scary. Easy. I have to warn Bun-."

 **WHAM!  
** The figure slammed a weapon onto the head of Bell. She collapsed and was unconscious. Bell was being dragged away, limp and motionless.

 **XXXXX**

Bailey was searching in an abandoned office, and looked into it, viewing the faded light from the window. She then went to the desk, which has a folder on top of it. She then said, as she was viewing the folder, "What is this? I never knew this was there…"

Bailey read the cover " _HaruHaru's Plan – Classified_ ". She snorted, "It doesn't look classified to me, if you call it a plan. But still…"

Curiously, she read the folder, and gasped in horror. She was reading a passage, " _As much as I want to make the world more vibrant and obedient, I would. All I care for is turning the world into my vision. For example… should I turn a simple human into a mindless slave, I would replace the brain, as a whole. Or, for that matter, replacing the entire brain may be messy. Why settle for controlling the brain, when you can control the body? That is why I plan to replace EVERY miserable human…_ "

She turned the page, and then shrieked. She gasped, "No… Haruko's going to turn Cy… into an… OH, GOD!"

She turned away, and started to gag a bit. She returned to the folder and peered through the pages. Her eyes widened, viewing every single page, and then became completely scared. She whispered, "She… Haruko Haruhara is going to ruin the world… Most of these are just nonsensical, even replaced many big words with… _Fooly Cooly_ … Fooly… Cooly… Fooly…"

She repeated the words, turning every page, and read out the Fooly and Cooly parts. She read out the last page, " _By the time I have enough energy to power up these slaves… HE will come back into my arms again…_ "

Bailey whispered, "HE? What is she talking about?"

A figure appeared from behind her, as she hissed, "Nyaaaaa…"

Bailey turned around, and gasped in shock.

 **XXXXX**

Bunny reached the end of the building, and saw a huge double door. She ran towards the doors and pushed herself inside. She looked around, and called out, "HELLO? HARUKO? WHOEVER YOU ARE? Where's my Cy? Do you have my daughter? Haruko?"

She saw a couple of pods, around the huge room, and was walking forward, seeing a table. She shivered, "Creepy… This is all too creepy…"

She saw a girl on the table, in her pajamas. Bunny yelled, "CY!"

Cy was unconscious, shackled down, and lying on the table. Bunny hugged her and whispered, "Cy, oh, darling… I'm glad you're safe…"

She looked at Cy and said, finding any visible scars, "No damage… But she's not waking up. This place is scary… but I found my daughter."

She then tried to remove the shackles from Cy's body and said, "Come on, we're leaving! We'll find Bailey and Bell, and they-."

"Not so fast!" Haruko's voice called.

Haruko appeared from the shadows, as she was in her red jacket, white coat, and orange hair. She hissed, "I wouldn't go near her, if I were you…"

Bunny snarled, "You… You fiend! YOU MONSTER! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing yet." She grinned, "Besides, I haven't even started yet. You haven't guessed by now?"

She asked, "Also, did you manage to recover my guitar? I must've left it be-."

Bunny said, "It's at the Police Station. If you want to get it back, surrender. OH!"

She held up a chrome piece of a broken guitar and said, "Is this yours?"

She threw it to Haruko, and she caught it. Haruko snarled, "Damn! I thought I tossed it somewhere. How did you know I would be here?"

Bunny roared, "Never mind that! Why do you have my daughter, you scoundrel?"

Haruko smiled, as she let out a Cheshire grin, "Ohhhhh, you want to know? Well, for starters, what about you? Are you a sort of parent to this child? To be honest, you may look like a kid, but you're an adult. What kind of person acts childish towards me, even if you cannot control your mind from making foolish mistakes? I know why… Don't you think I am trying to improve the mind?"

Bunny said, "My Cy's a straight-A student, thank you!"

"WRONG! That's boring! If you want to improve, improve _everything_! Not just the mind, but the body and soul, as well! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Bunny shivered, as Haruko sighed, "I see… You still don't get it… Perhaps maybe _this_ will enlighten you."

She showed a pod of a girl in long black hair, wearing a pink top and light blue shorts. She was lying inside the pod, as Bunny asked, "Who's that?"

Haruko smiled, "Isn't it obvious? Just some random girl I ran into, during my trip around the city… She's almost complete, much as my other experiments."

She viewed a huge line of pods, as they lit up. It showed every man and woman, lying inside their respective pod, and lying straight, with their eyes closed. Bunny whispered, "No way… What are all these? You kidnapped these people?"

Haruko walked forward and said, "Oh, you'll know soon enough… Besides, you deemed to be a bit jumpy. We can restore that, Powerpuff Bunny."

Bunny stepped back, and barked, "That's _Power X_ Bunny, to you! You touch one hair on Cy, and I won't let you pass by!"

She then mumbled, "No… That came out wrong…"

She shouted, "Okay! Leave my Cy alone, or else! So what are they supposed to be, mind-controlled slaves? TELL ME!"

Haruko laughed, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Silly rabbit, I'd never tell you!"

She then glared, "But you would have the cottontails to show up and try to rescue this little runt, even though _you_ are the one who needs improvement of life…"

Bunny said, "I'm a good mother! If you hurt her, I will never forgive you, darn it! Leave her alone, or else I won't be responsible for-. Ungh… Just give her back to me!"

She was crying, as Haruko said, "Well, that's weird… You're crying."

Bunny yelled, "GIVE ME BACK CY!"

She ran at her, and punched her in the face. Haruko's lip was bleeding, as she snarled, maintaining her stance, "Ungh… Rotten little… So, we're doing _this_ now, eh? Alright, fine…"

Bunny started to punch at her face and beat her up senselessly. After a couple punches, Haruko was lying motionless on the floor, and Bunny panted for air, "You… You dirty rotten woman… Don't you EVER hurt my Cy, again!"

She walked off, as she was approaching Cy. But Haruko slowly got up and moaned, "Yes… That's the spirit… Make me angry… as I am now… YOU DEFECTIVE MERCHANDISE!"

Her hair turned pink, as Bunny turned around. She gasped, "NO WAY! Her hair turned-."

Haruko walked forward and said, "You _still_ do not get it?"

Bunny cried, "Stay down! Why are you getting up, like that?"

Haruko grinned, as she held up a small knife. She said, "YOU tell me… _Sugar, spice, everything nice_ … The ingredients to make the _perfect little girl_ … It's too bad you're _imperfect_ …"

She held the knife towards Bunny, as Bunny stepped back in fright. She whispered, "Put that down… Don't harm her…"

Haruko yelled, "YOU _STILL_ DON'T GET IT? You really do NOT get the gist of what I am doing? NO ONE DOES! AND THAT MAKES ME HUMAN!"

She slashed at her chest, but Bunny avoided it, nearly cutting her. Haruko shouted, "If you're the perfect little girl, why are you harboring a daughter, you miserable little twerp?"

She slashed again, but Bunny ducked, "YOU'RE no different than your friends, and they already know of their place!"

Bunny shouted, "What did you do to Bell and Bailey, you wicked witch?"

Haruko said, "Isn't it obvious? The same thing to what I'm about to do to Cy…"

Bell and Bailey were inside two pods, as they were dressed in tattered clothing, with their arms and legs removed. Their armless holes showed chrome paneling. Bunny gasped, as Haruko laughed, "Figured it out? Bell and Bailey are androids… likewise my many victims… and soon, Cy will be one of them…"

Bunny whispered, as she was breaking down in shock, "No… Bell? Bailey? No, it-. It's not true…"

She growled, "You… You kidnapped Cy, to turn her into… _those_ things? Now I understand what you said! You're turning innocent people into mindless automatons!"

Haruko laughed, "Give the rabbit her prize, because she's named Bunny! Yeah, I did kidnap a lot of people, just to remove their lowly pathetic lives, and give them new ones."

"THAT'S MURDER!"

"So?"

"Now I get it… I heard on the news that a few people were kidnapped by a mysterious being, and most of them have not returned… THAT WAS YOU?"

Haruko giggled, as she smiled, "Yes, it was me. Too bad you figured it out, too late."

Bunny shouted, "Why Bell and Bailey? Why do _they_ have to be involved?"

"Those two? They were nosey and sentient. You brought them here for me, so I can dismantle them… They are nosey girls. And nosiness is a no-no… Huh! I did a ditty with Ns. Though, I think, for argument's sake, say that these Power Ex-girls are no longer powered up."

She grinned evilly, and then held up her knife, "Just… like… you…"

She swung her blade at her, and she avoided it. Haruko laughed, "And now, you're about to witness your daughter to experience a brand-new change in her. She's always good at grades… but let's increase her brainpower, but making her a living computer."

Bunny snarled, "My baby… You are a monster… You rotten witch! You kidnapped my daughter, you tortured my friends… YOU DID THIS TO MY LIFE! I HATE YOU!"

Haruko giggled, as she was closer to Cy. Bunny charged at her, but Haruko lashed out at her.

 **SLASH!  
** She finally cut her, with a light slash across her chest. Bunny dropped to the ground, and then groaned in constant pain. Haruko smiled, "I told you… You have had a lowly pathetic life, and you got a new one, in the form of your daughter… Wake up, and smell the tea… Because YOU HAD NO LIFE, TO BEGIN WITH!"

Haruko laughs, as she rolled Cy into another room. Bunny clutched her wound, and started to crawl towards Haruko. Bunny yelled, "HARUHARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Haruko laughed, "Back for more?"

Bunny charged at her, and yelled, "DARN YOU!"

Haruko punched her in the face, and then Bunny stumbled backwards onto the table. However, as Haruko about to turn around, Bunny rebounded back forward and landed a huge clothesline onto Haruko's head. She was sent flying into a closed empty pod, screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **SMASH!  
** She was smashed through the pod, and was lightly bleeding from the impact, with shards of glass, pierced in her body. Bunny, clutching her wound tight, moaned, "You fiend… I learned that from wrestling…"

Haruko moaned, bleeding from her mouth, "I always knew… you were… a mimic artist… You planned… on stopping… me… You… succeeded…"

Her hair changed back to orange, as her eyes were fading, "No… human… can ever… … …foil me… But you… … … You're not… even… huma-."

She closed her eyes and let out a death rattle. Haruko died, as Bunny sniffled, with tears in her eyes, "You are demonic… You would harm everyone, turning them into androids…"

She held her left hand over her wound, and approached an unconscious Cy. She then used her free arm and unshackled Cy. She was silent, as she was carrying Cy away, over her shoulders. She then said, as she was turning to the pods of Bell and Bailey, "I'm sorry… you guys…"

She slowly walked home, with Cy in her shoulders, still out cold. She left Bell and Bailey behind, as she was moaning in complete pain, feeling dejected and sad, from inside her. As for Haruko Haruhara, she remained in her pod, dead, after she fought Bunny.

* * *

At home, Cy was placed in her bed, as Bunny left to her room, to mend her wounds. She went to the bedroom, and then removed her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, showing her exposed wound. She whispered, seeing chrome in her wound, "She made me this way… I didn't want to be this way… I'll live _my_ life the fullest, and not as some… walking puppet… But at least Cy's safe…"

Bunny was an android, too. However, Haruko didn't build her, after converting her. Bunny sniffled, covering her wound with a bandage, and then said, "Cy mustn't know… She cannot… I want to protect her…"

She stepped out, and then dropped to her knees, remembering Bell and Bailey. She broke down in tears and bawled, "Bell… Bailey… NO…"

She lied on the ground and cried, as she was saddened over her friends' sudden fate. After she calmed down, she went to the phone, as she called, "Hello… This is Bunny Tokakushi… I'd like to file a report about the _Townsville Music Factory_ … It's about…"

She was calling someone she knows, to recover every person that was converted by Haruko, including Bell and Bailey. She also said that Haruko Haruhara is the police's problem, now, but she's of no use, now that she's dead.

After that, most of the victims that were turned into robots were recovered by men in white. One hour later, the local police arrived and located the body of Haruko Haruhara. She was being carried away in a black body bag, and taken away. From what the police stated about Haruko, when she crashed into the glass pod, the shards ruptured most of her internal organs, fatally wounding her.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Cy was getting ready for bed, as Bunny was watching her in the doorway. Cy was in her pink pajamas and said, "Goodnight, Mama…"

Bunny giggled, "Goodnight…"

Cy said, "Thank you for saving me, Mama… I was so scared… Pwomise me dat it may nut happen again…"

Bunny hugged her and whispered, "It won't… I'm just… happy that you're alright… So happy…"

Cy smiled, as she said, "I love you, Mama…"

She went to bed, as Bunny shut off the lights. She left back to her room and got ready for bed. However, as she was about to change, she was spotted by a figure in a white lab coat. He said, as his upper body was covered in shadows, "Good work, Power X Bunny…"

Bunny nodded, as she responded, "Yes, sir… Haruhara is dead. I killed her, and I am sorry…"

The man said, "That's alright, Bunny. What she did to most of these people, including Bell and Bailey… downright inexcusable. More importantly, you took a nasty cut from you."

"Yes, sir. I hid it from my daughter. She must not know about the real me. I wanted a full life, and I wanted to be human. That's all."

"I know. But that is why I built you. You want to know what human life is like… And I even brought you a daughter to your life."

"Thank you, sir…" Bunny blushed, as she was happy.

He reached for her back, and opened a small panel, above her hip. He pressed a small button, and Bunny's body began to slow down. She powered off, and the man stepped back, leaving Bunny standing motionless, with her head down and her arms limp. He reworked the wound, fixing her skin back to her normal state. After that, he lied Bunny into bed, and then shut her eyes. He then walked off, saying, "Goodnight, Bunny. Just don't do anything reckless like that, again."

He then said, as he was gone, "One day, she will know the truth…"

And Bunny slept peacefully, all night long, as she remained motionless and quiet, until morning.

* * *

 _What started as a beautiful bonding between mother and daughter, ended peacefully, after a chaotic moment that led to a mother saving her own child. Wanting to live a peaceful life, an android wants to know human behavior, and know what it's like to have a family. Perhaps this is a prediction of what humanity may have in store, in the future. Would you believe that androids can raise a family, and live exactly like a human, as you and I?  
Bunny Tokakushi, android mother of one, is the prime example of motherly love… … … in the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "._

* * *

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Special thanks for "IcebatofValikinRRBZ8" for the help and the characters for PXGZ's Bunny, Bell, & Bailey.  
Also, this fic is a role reversal for both Bunny and Cy._

* * *

 ** _Good night out there, wherever you are…_**


End file.
